This present invention relates generally to manufacturing objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for patterning micro and nano structures using a mask-less process. The method and apparatus can be applied to patterning micro and nano structures as well as other applications, for example, memory storage devices, micro-electromechanical systems, micro biological devices, and micro optical systems.
Micro structures have been commonly patterned by photolithography in the semiconductor fabrication process. However as the feature size or Critical Dimension (CD) approaches nanometer range, optical lithography becomes technically difficult due to diffraction limitation of the light source. Additionally, fabrication of masks becomes complex and prohibitively costly, especially for low volume devices such as ASICs (Application Specific Integrated Circuits). E-beam lithography is able to define small features using focus electronic beam. However, the throughput is low and inadequate for production. Furthermore, it is challenging to define features less than 10 nm even with E-beam due to electron scattering.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus for patterning micro and nanometer structures without hard masks and with high throughput.